Compulsion and Grateful
by Chrollonyychan
Summary: Kurapika bertemu kembali dengan pria paling dibencinya saat SMP. Tetapi pria itulah yang selalu memberinya bantuan saat dirinya jatuh kedalam keadaan yang menyedihkan. perasaan nya berujung saat dia jatuh hati pada pria itu. pria itu satu-satunya yg dapat membuat hati Kurapika luluh. lalu bagaimana kisah cinta nya?
1. Chapter 1

Genre : Romance /?  
Rate : T  
Pairing : Kurapika x Kuroro  
Language : Indonesia

TG, KuroFemKura

Kurapika bertemu lagi dengan seorang pria yg sangat dibencinya sejak SMP. Tetapi pria itu selalu menyelamatkan nya dan juga mengajarkan nya apa itu cinta.

* * *

FANFIC PERTAMA GUE WOOY, BIKIN LU SAKIT MATA :'v

* * *

Gadis itu berjalan melewati gerbang menuju koridor sekolah. Dia adalah Kurapika, perawakan nya memang tomboy, itu mengapa gadis itu memiliki rambut yang pendek sedikit diatas bahu berwarna pirang cerah bagaikan sinar matahari. Wajah nya yg cantik dan manis, tak lupa wajah nya yg terlihat polos itu juga. Tak heran pun banyak pria disekolah yg mengidamkan nya. tapi mengertilah, gadis ini seakan "Snow Woman". belum ada satupun pria yg dapat menakhlukan nya.  
Gadis itu berjalan dengan santai nya, tanpa memperdulikan apapun. Wajahnya dingin,dan hatinya yg seolah beku, tak peduli apapun.  
Kelas 2-A, kelasnya untuk sampai tahun depan sebelum dia menjadi murid kelas 3. Terdengar suara berisik gadis-gadis dikelas. Kurapika sudah mengira apa yg sedang teman-temannya itu lakukan, bukan pelajaran yg mereka bicarakan, bukan pun masa depan. Melainkan gosip-gosip keseharian yg entah datang dari mana.

"… Kurapikaaa!" seorang gadis bersurai biru yg dikenal dengan Neon Nostrade menyapa nya. Dia adalah satu-satunya gadis yg dekat dengan Kurapika. Ya, bisa dibilang, teman dekat? Sahabat? Ah, tidak. Masih ada satu gadis lain yg juga dekat dengan nya, Machi. Sama seperti Kurapika, dia adalah gadis berwajah dingin, dengan penampilan seadanya, tapi tidak mengurangi kecantikannya!  
"hn" jawab Kurapika seadanya, lalu duduk dibangkunya yg berada di dekat jendela, di bangku ke 3. Tidak terlalu depan dan tidak terlalu belakang. Tempat yg sempurna, dia bisa langsung menatap keluar memandang langit cerah.  
"Kurapika, aku bilang apa. Seharusnya kau meresponku dengan respon yg lain, tidak hanya 'hn' apa kau tidak memiliki kata lain selain itu.." protes Neon dengan wajah yg dicemberutkan, sungguh terlihat imut, tapi tentu saja belum dapat menyaingin wajah manis Kurapika.  
"hhhh.. lebih baik daripada tidak ku respon." ucap Kurapika. Wajah dingin nya masih dia pasang seolah dia tidak peduli dengan apapun. Mendengar perkataan Kurapika, gadis bermarga Nostrade itu hanya mencibir sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.  
"Kurapika, kau tahu, di kelas sebelah ada murid baru?" ucap Machi, sambil membaca buku fiksi entah berjudul apa.  
"Hei! bukan di kelas sebelah, tapi dia murid kelas 3, bodoh" tegas Neon  
"ya.. ya" kata Machi dingin nan seadanya  
"memang pen…."  
"KYAAAAA…. KURORO SENPAI"  
Belum selesai Kurapika berkomentar , teriakan para gadis telah menyela kata-katanya. Refleks dia menatap keluar kelas nya. Terlihat sesosok pria, dengan tubuh tinggi tegap, kulit putih pucat, dan terlihat benda, seperti perban yg terlilit di dahi nya. Kurapika mengernyitkan dahi nya lalu berkata..  
"dunia ini memang sempit yah" ucap kurapika sangat pelan, hampir tak terdengar.  
"hah? Apa?" ucap Neon yg penasaran  
"tidak apa-apa, ah liat sensei datang" ucap Kurapika mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Memang temannya yg satu ini sangat cerewet dan ingin tahu segala urusan orang lain, beda dengan Machi, hanya sedikit hal yg membuat nya tertarik. Misalnya, Hisoka murid kelas 3? Diam-diam Machi melihat kearah Kurapika. sepertinya dia tahu apa yg dikatakan Kurapika tadi.  
Pelajaran biologi pun dimulai karena Satotz-Sensei sudah berada di depan kelas. Pikiran Kurapika melayang, mengingat kejadian saat dia SMP dulu.

-FLASHBACK-  
"KAU!" desis Kurapika, wajah marah nya itu sungguh terlihat manis.  
"seharusnya aku tidak mengikuti apa katamu!"  
"benarkah, lalu bagaimana caramu berterima kasih padaku, aku sudah menyelamatkan nyawamu. Jika aku tidak menarik mu kepelukan ku, kau sudah mati tertabrak truk container saat itu. Hanya ini yg aku mau, ucapan terima kasih mu, seperti ini." ucap pria itu, Kuroro, dengan wajah dingin nya. Kurapika mengertakan gigi nya. Dia benar-benar kesal! Kini tubuh nya telah basah kuyup, kecuali wajah manis dan rambutnya, bagian itu tidak terlalu basah. Ya, Kuroro tadi menyuruh Kurapika datang ke atap sekolah saat sekolah sudah sepi. Tanpa ia ketahui Kuroro langsung menyiram nya dengan se-ember air saat Kurapika membuka pintu atap. Kini bagaimana dia bisa pulang, baju nya basah kuyup. Orang-orang pasti akan menatapnya aneh. Menganggap dia gadis aneh, stress atau apalah.  
"aku.. aku sangat MEMBENCIMU!" teriak Kurapika kencang, hampir saja telinga pria tampan di depannya itu tuli.

"oh ya?" ucap Kuroro. Lalu ia melemparkan baju, yg terdiri dari blus tanpa lengan, rok sepaha, dan jaket rajutan. Pakain yg manis untuk wanita tetapi sungguh pakaian yg menjijikan menurut Kurapika. "pakai itu" lanjutnya dengan datar.  
"HAH, KAU GILA" teriak Kurapika kembali. "AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMAKAI PAKAIAN BODOH SEPERTI ITU!"  
Kuroro pun berjalan menutup pintu atap, kemudian menatap Kurapika. Dia berjalan perlahan menghadap Kurapika.

"kalau begitu, aku yg akan memakaikan itu padamu" ucap Kuroro enteng, dia lalu mendekati Kurapika. Kurapika mundur selangkah, namun Kuroro melangkah lagi mendekatinya.  
"k-kau gila, otak mu sudah tidak berfungsi dengan baik" ucap Kurapika gemetaran, belum lagi merasa dingin akibat tubuhnya yg basah, kini dia saat ini sungguh merasa takut, Kuroro tiba-tiba terlihat berbeda. Kuroro pun lalu menarik tangan Kurapika, dan segera memegang kancing seragam Kurapika yg paling atas, hendak membuka nya.  
Mata Kurapika langsung membalak. Baru satu kancing yg Kuroro buka,refleks ia langsung mendorong Kuroro kencang.  
"KAU MEMANG PRIA GILA. AKU MEMBENCI MU!" teriak Kurapika, seraya berlari dengan pakaian nya yg basah. Kini wajah pria itu terlihat sangat memuakan baginya.

-FLASHBACK END—

"Pika.. pika… Kurapika!" panggil seseorang pada dirinya. Oh tidak, sedari tadi dia melamun, jadi dia tak menyadari seseorang yg tengah memanggilnya.  
"hah, apa?" seketika Kurapika mendongkak, mata nya membelalak. Di depan nya tengah berdiri seorang pria tampan, bertubuh tinggi tegap. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kuroro. Ternyata dia melamun selama pelajaran biologi dan sampai pelajaran itu selesai. Kurapika menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya plus bingung. Sedang apa pria itu dikelas nya. Dan yg lebih penting, UNTUK APA PRIA ITU MEMANGGILNYA. Bisa-bisa dia menjadi bulan-bulanan para fangirl pria itu.

"hh…" terdengar helaan nafas Kuroro. Tanggan nya kini dimasukan kedalam saku celana nya. "aku perlu bicara denganmu" jantung Kurapika serasa berhenti. Dia langsung mengedarkan pandangan nya ke sekeliling kelas, semua orang dikelas memandangnya. Untung saat ini belum waktunya istirahat, jadi murid-murid dari kelas lain tidak mengatahui ini. Neon sahabatnya menatap dirinya bingung sambil memegang kipas tangan berwarna pink. Sedangkan Machi menatapnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya diatas meja, jangan lupa dengan wajah datarnya itu. Dengan seketika Kurapika mengingat, apakah tadi pria itu memanggilnya dengan nama kecil nya. Oh tidak, itu masalah besar.

"saat jam istirahat, jangan kemana-mana" ucap pria itu datar dan berlalu begitu saja. Melihat Kuroro berlalu, para gadis langsung berteriak kegirangan, terpesona dengan wajah tampan Kuroro. Kurapika serasa ingin mati, dia benar-benar membenci pria itu!

Seketika wanita yg ada dikelas nya mengerubuni nya.  
"KURAPIKA, KURORO SENPAI SIAPA MU?"  
"KURAPIKA, KENAPA KAU BISA KENAL DENGAN KURORO SENPAI?"  
"KURAPIKA, APAKAH KAU MENJALIN HUBUNGAN DENGAN KURORO –SENPAI?! HUWAAA AKU TIDAK TERIMA"  
"KURAPIKA, KAU JAHAT SEKALI PADAKU"  
"KURAPIKA, KENAPA KURORO-SENPAI MEMANGGILMU DENGAN SEBUTAN PIKA. HUWAAAA"  
Kata-kata teman-temannya itu membuatnya pusing. Telinga nya panas seketika, wajahnya memerah menyaingi tomat..  
"t-tidak kok, aku tidak mengenalnya.. emm dia… emm.. aah, dia tadi pagi menabrakku. Mungkin dia mau mengembalikan sesuatu padaku" hanya itu ide yg ada di otak Kurapika. Sungguh, dia juga kaget mengapa pria itu tiba-tiba mendatanginya.  
"SEMUANYA DUDUK" seketika teriakan Pakunoda-Sensei langsung menghentikan semua ocehan para gadis dikelas. Semuanya langsung duduk ditempatnya masing-masing. Kurapika langsung menghela nafas lega.

SKIP

Sesuai perkataan Kuroro tadi dia menunggu dikelas. Tetapi hatinya terasa bimbang. Haruskah dia mendengarkan kata pria itu lagi? Dia tidak mau dipermainkan habis-habisan seperti waktu dulu. Kelas kini telah kosong, lorong pun. Semua murid berhamburan ke kantin untuk mengisi tenaga mereka kembali. Kurapika tidak merasa lapar sama sekali, entah mengapa napsu makan nya hilang begitu saja mengingat perkataan pria tadi.  
"haruskah aku tidak menuruti perkataanya" ucap Kurapika dalam hati. Dia merasa sangat bingung, dia tidak mau menjadi gadis yg tidak menurut, tetapi dia benci pria itu. Setelah lama bergulat dengan pikiran nya sendiri, Kurapika pun menemukan jawabannya.  
"ya, untuk apa aku menuruti kata-katanya. Memang dia siapa!" Kurapika lalu bangkit dari bangkunya hendak keluar dari kelas, baru saja dia sampai di depan pintu kelas, seseorang langsung mendorong nya hingga dia jatuh terbaring.

"aakh" erang Kurapika kesakitan, bagaimana tidak, punggunya telah terbentur lantai yg keras dan dingin. Diam-diam dia mengutuk seseorang yg membuatnya terjatuh seperti ini.  
Matanya langsung membalak melihat Kuroro, mengambil posisi diatas nya sambil mencengkram kedua tangan gadis itu.  
"KAU"  
"sudah kubilang, kau tunggu dikelas" ucap Kuroro. Posisi mereka kini dekat sekali. saking dekatnya Kuroro dapat mencium aroma manis tubuh Kurapika.  
"aku tidak menyangka, kita bertemu lagi, orang udik" ucap Kuroro tepat di telinga Kurapika, membuat si empunya merinding merasakan hafas si pria. Menyadari kata-kata yg tadi pria itu ucapkan, Kurapika berteriak marah  
"A-AKU BUKAN ORANG UDIK, BODOH"  
" wajah mu yg memerah itu terlihat sangat bodoh" ucap Kuroro. Wajah Kurapika langsung memerah, entah marah, atau malu. Pasalnya wajah pria itu begitu dekat, dengan wajahnya, mungkin hanya berjarak 3 cm?  
"MENJAUH KAU DARIKU!" ucap Kurapika, sekuat tenaga ia mendorong Kuroro hingga pria itu menyingkir. Kuroro pun bangkit, sedangkan Kurapika masih terduduk dilantai kelas nya.  
"apa?" ucap Kurapika. Kuroro menaikan sebelah alisnya  
"apa yg ingin kau bicarakan" kini wajah Kurapika benar-benar menyaingi tomat.  
"tidak ada, aku hanya ingin menyapamu, orang udik. Aku tidak menyangka kau sekolah disini. Kau kan udik" ucap Kuroro enteng, dia merasa senang melihat wajah kesal gadis dihadapannya itu.  
"AKU TIDAK UDIK, KAU YG UDIK, BODOH!" ucap Kurapika, selanjutnya dia berdiri dan meninju pipi pria itu hingga memerah. Pria itu hanya meringis kesakitan.  
"apa yang kau lakukan, udik?!" ucap pria itu marah, gadis itu berani meninju wajah tampan nya hingga hidung nya mengeluarkan darah.  
"itu, hadiah dari ku. Untuk 2 tahun yg lalu" balas Kurapika marah  
Kuroro memandang gadis itu sejenak  
"Gadis udik" ucapnya berlalu dari kelas itu. Sebelum dia benar-benar pergi, dia diam di depan pintu.  
"pulang sekolah, jangan kemana-mana.. atau kau akan ku hukum" ucap Kuroro lalu berlalu begitu saja dari pandangan Kurapika.  
"MEMANG KAU SIAPA?!"

TBC

* * *

NOTE : buat yang gak ngerti kenapa Kuroro tiba-tiba ada di kelas Kurapika, jadi tuh Kurapika selama pelajaran Biologi dia ngelamun, flashback dia. Tanpa sadar dia ngelamun sampai mapel Biologi selesai. itukan waktunya pergantian mata pelajaran. kalau kelas Kurapika ganti jam mata pelajaran berarti otomatis kelas lain juga kan, tapi guru mata pelajaran selanjutnya kan gak mungkin saat bel langsung ada dikelas, jadi si Kuroro nyelinap keluar kelas sebelum guru mata pelajaran selanjutnya dikelasnya dateng, buat ke kelas Kurapika. dan selain itu, himitsu yah :3

* * *

typo, lebay, alay, gaje, gak masuk akal, acak-acakan, mati aja lu :'v

ini ada yg baca gak sih? jelek yah :'v  
komentar dong


	2. Chapter 2

lama yah lanjut nya? sebenernya ini males-malesan lanjutin nya soalnya bakal ngira ini fanfic pasti sedikit yang bacnaya wahahah :'v jadi maaf yah kalau banyak typo, kata yang susah dipahami, makhlum campur bahasa alien, saya kan warga asli sana :'v

GAJE, ANEH, MENYEBABKAN DIARE DAN BIKIN LU SAKIT MATA. Derita tanggung sendiri yah :'v

.

.

.

Kurapika menatap guru di depan kelas dengan tatapan bosan. Beberapa kali dia membolak-balikkan halaman buku catatan nya untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan nya. Tidak hanya Kurapika, beberapa siswa dikelas nya juga sudah terlihat tidak bersemangat. Tentu saja, ini pelajaran terakhir. Yg mereka tunggu hanyalah bunyi dari bel pulang.

Kurapika menatap langit sejenak. Langit itu terlihat begitu indah dan cerah, mengigatkan nya kepada kedua orangtua nya. Ia sungguh merindukan mereka. Jika mereka berdua tidak meninggal karena pembantaian bus itu, mungkin hidup Kurapika akan lebih bahagia dan dia mempunyai banyak semangat. Tidak seperti sekarang, terasa begitu hampa seolah tidak ada rasa dihatinya.

Tak lama bel pun berbunyi. Seketika kelas menjadi ricuh karena kegirangan. Mereka pun membungkuk, memberi salam penghormatan kepada guru. Kurapika membereskan semua peralatan belajarnya, semua nya dimasukkan kedalam tasnya, tak ada yg terlupakan. Pergerakannya terhenti tiba-tiba. Dia pun kembali duduk dengan manis di bangkunya, tanggan nya dilipat diatas meja.

"Kurapika, ayo pulang.. apa kau mau bermalam disini?" ucap Neon polos. Machi hanya menatap Kurapika dengan datar.

"tentu saja tidak, bodoh. Kalian pulang duluan saja. Aku ada urusan… sedikit" ucap nya setengah-setengah. Ya bagaimana lagi, sebenarnya Kurapika juga ingin pulang dan lagi perut nya terasa sangat lapar karena saat istirahat dia tidak memakan apapun. Tapi sesuatu membuatnya mengurungkan niat nya untuk pulang cepat. Machi menatap Kurapika penuh selidik.

"oh, kalau begitu kami duluan." Ujar Neon dan hanya disertakan dengan anggukan dari Kurapika. Neon pun tersenyum pada Kurapika dan berjalan diikuti Machi. Tiba-tiba Machi berhenti dan menoleh kepada Kurapika yg masih memperhatikan mereka berdua.

"Kurapika... Hati-hati" ucap Machi datar. Kurapika langsung tersentak,

'a-apa maksudnya' batin Kurapika

"ah.. hn" ucap Kurapika singkat nan datar, tidak berbeda dari ekspresi sebelum-sebelum nya. Machi dan Neon pun berlalu dari kelas. Kini hanya ada Kurapika sendiri disana. sejenak dia meregangkan otot-otot tubuh nya yg sedikit kaku. Kurapika pun menelungkupkan wajahnya diatas meja. Dia merasa begitu lelah, namun pria brengsek itu menyuruhnya menunggu setelah pulang sekolah. Bukan nya Kurapika takut atas perintah Kuroro atau apa. Masalahnya dia memiliki pengalaman yang buruk waktu SMP. Saat itu dia juga disuruh menunggu seperti ini. Dia membantah dan langsung pulang kerumah begitu bel pulang berbunyi, toh Kuroro bukan siapa-siapa nya. Tetapi esok harinya dia dikejutkan dengan photo nya yang sengaja di edit. Photo nya yang sedang menggunakan pakaian wanita yang sangat manis, 'yang menurutnya' menjijikan. Dengan wajahnya yang super imut, Kurapika terlihat begitu manis, tetapi dia merasa itu sangat memuakan. Semua nya tersebar dikelas nya, beberapa photo tertempel di papan tulis. Saat itu Kurapika langsung tau siapa pelakunaya. Itulah hukuman yang Kuroro bicarakan. Benar-benar masa lalu yang sangat menyedihkan. Mengingatnya saja membuat nya merinding.

Lama ia menunggu Kuroro sampai akhirnya dia pun tertidur di kelas dengan kepala diatas meja yang dimiringkan menghadap jendela. Tak berapa lama Kuroro datang. Ia tahu ia telah membuat Kurapika menunggu sangat lama. Tapi itu sama sekali bukan urusannya. Dia juga harus menunggu dikelas sampai sekolah sepi agar bisa menemui 'gadis udik nya' itu. Kuroro memperhatikan wajah tidur Kurapika, begitu polos dan lucu. Kuroro hampir saja ingin mencubit pipi gadis itu saking gemas nya. Tidak ingin melewatkan ide jahil di otak nya, Kuroro pun mengambil handphone nya dan langsung megambil beberapa photo Kurapika. Sungguh terlihat sangat lucu. Detik selanjutnya Kuroro pun menatap sendu kearah Kurapika. Entah apa yang dipikarkannya, tapi tatapannya kepada Kurapika begitu penuh makna.

-SKIP-

"KAU.. KYAAA AKU SANGAT MEMBENCIMU" teriak Kurapika dengan wajah memerah sambil mencoba meninju, memukul dan menyakiti tubuh pria dihadapannya. Kini mereka berada di atap sekolah. Untung sekolah sudah sepi sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

"bukan aku yang melakukannya, kau jangan salah paham dulu!" timpal Kuroro mencoba menghindar dari tinjuan Kurapika. Dengan gesit pria itu bergerak menghindar, tapi tak selalu berhasil. Kadang pukulan Kurapika sedikit mengenai bagian lengan dan bahu nya yang kekar.

.

.

-FLASBACK-

Kurapika terbangun dari tidurnya, menguap dan meregangkan otot-ototnya.

"aku rasa kemarin aku sedang menunggu dikelas, mungkin aku ketiduran."

"tapi kenapa tiba-tiba aku disini?" batin Kurapika kebingungan. Tentu saja, dia sangat ingat kemarin dia sedang menunggu dikelas, tapi sekarang dia sudah berada dikamar nya ini, tidur dengan nyenyak. Dia pun meremas bagian ujung selimutnya, wajah yang tadinya tenang kini berubah jadi super menyeramkan..

"si Lucilfer brengsek itu" desis nya. Dia pun menyingkapkan selimutnya dan bangkit dari tidurnya. Seketika mata nya membelalak hampir lepas dari tempatnya. Dilihatnya tubuh gadis itu telah memakai piyama biru miliknya. Jantung nya berdegup kencang, wajahnya memanas.

"si-siapa yang menggantikan seragamku?!" teriaknya dalam hati, wajahnya kini sudah menyaingi warna tomat. Dia merasa benar-benar malu!

-FLASHBACK END-

.

.

"kau itu harusnya bersyukur, aku telah mengantarmu pulang. Berterimakasihlah kepadaku. Harusnya kamu senang, yang mengantarmu adalah seorang pria baik sepertiku." Ucap Kuroro tidka mau kalah.

"aku benar-benar tidak senang! Kau, brengsek!" bentak Kurapika benar-benar merasa kesal. Wajahnya memerah. Lelaki didepannya ini telah dengan lancang menyentuhnya. Tiba-tiba Kurapika menghentikan gerakannya, Kuroro yang merasa bingung pun ikut berhenti. Ditatapnya gadis didepannya lekat-lekat.

Kuroro telonjak kaget melihat tiba-tiba Kurapika menjatuhkan dirinya. Kini dirinya tengah terduduk dilantai atap sekolah. Gadis itu menunduk sambil mendekap dadanya.

"kau… menyentuhku, dan melihat…. Padahal kau bukan siapa-siapa ku." ucap Kurapika gemetar. Kurapika sedikit menitikkah air mata. Dia merasa sangat malu, mengetahui Kuroro lah yang menggantikan baju nya. Tapi itu masih belum terbuktikan.

"H-hey.. kau jangan seperti itu. Kemarin bukan aku yang menggantikan baju mu. Sungguh, Itu.. temanku, dia perempuan kok." Balas Kuroro. Dia menatap sosok Kurapika yang terduduk di depannya lekat-lekat. Dia memang selalu menjahili Kurapika, tetapi ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Kurapika seperti ini. Kurapika menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangganya, kemudian mendelik sedikit kearah pria yang ada dihadapannya. Dia pun bangkit, dan meninju wajah Kuroro.

"BODOH! APAPUN YANG KAU KATAKAN, AKU AKAN TETAP MEMBENCIMU." Ucap Kuraika, lalu berlari meninggalkan Kuroro diatap sendiri. si Lucilfer hanya meringis kesatikan memegang pipinya yang memerah. Seringai muncul diwajah tampan nya, walaupun tak kentara.

"mungkin memiliki type gadis seperti nya akan sulit."

BRUUUKKKK

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara gaduh dari dalam lorong sekolah, tepatnya dari tangga menuju ke atap. Kuroro pun bangkit, sedikit memukul bagian belakang celana nya, dan berjalan masuk. Iia penasaran apa yang sedang terjadi. Dilihatnya Kurapika yang meringkuk kesakitan sambil memeluk kakinya. Seperti nya dia terpeleset.

"dasar ceroboh" ejek Kuroro. Kurapika masih meringkuk seperti udah sambil meringis. Sepertinya benar-benar sakit.

"apa kau terlalu senang bisa melihat wajahku ini, sampai-sampai kau ceroboh terjatuh dari tangga?" lanjut Kuroro, hanya di tanggapi dengan delikan dari Kurapika

"B-bodoh!" ketus Kurapika meringkuk kesakitan. Kuroro menghela napas, ia pun berjalan mendekati Kurapika dan menggendong nya ala bridal style.

"APA YANG KAU LAKU…. AARGH" protes Kurapika yang belum selesai, karena tiba-tiba Kuroro menekan bagian lutut nya yang sakit.

"diamlah, atau kau kujatuhkan" ucap Kuroro dingin. Dia tidak membawa nya ke UKS, ruangan nya terkunci. Lantas dia membawanya ke ruang kelas. Kuroro pun mendudukkan Kurapika di meja dekat jendela. Perlahan Kuroro menarik kursi dan mengambil tempat dihadapan gadis itu. Dia memijit-mijit bagian kaki gadis itu yang memerah.

"aww.." Kurapika meringis kesakitan. Matanya terpejam menahan sakit dikaki nya. Mungkin jika wanita lain yang mengalami ini, wanita itu akan menangis sambil menjerit atau bahkan pingsan. Untunglah Kurapika bukan gadis lemah seperti gadis-gadis biasanya. Kurapika membuka matanya sedikit. Pria itu kembali menyentuh sedikit bagian tubuh nya, tapi ia telah menolongnya. Tak bisa dipungkiri kalau gadis itu berpikir Kuroro memang pria yang baik, namun terkesan dingin.

"apa sangat sakit? Kau itu seperti anak kecil, bisa-bisanya terjatuh dari tangga." Kuroro menceramahi Kurapika. Kurapika hanya menatap kaki nya dengan tatapan memelas. Sungguh wajah yang menggemaskan. Seperti anak kucing bermata sedih yang meminta makan kepada majikannya.

Kuroro kembali menatap sosok Kurapika. Hari sudah semakin sore. Sinar oranye matahari yang memantul pada rambut Kurapika membuatnya sangat cantik. Kurapika memang gadis yang sangat cantik, mungkin Kuroro pun berpikir begitu.

Mata Kurapika membulat sempurna. Kuroro tiba-tiba mencium kaki nya yang sakit, yg memerah itu. Kenapa pria ini begitu nekad. Kurapika bukanlah gadis yang harus diperlakukan layaknya gadis kecil yang memelas kepada orangtua nya. Wajahnya terasa panas, tubuhnya menegang. Bahkan ia tak bisa bergerak saking terkejutnya.

Kuroro melepaskan bibirnya dari kaki Kurapika yang membengkak, dia pun mendongkak. Dilihatnya pipi gadis itu memerah sempurna. Kurapika menatap Kuroro tidak percaya. Kaki nya yang tadi nya terasa sangat sakit, kini sedikit berkurang. Apakah Kuroro mengucapkan mantra agar sakit di kaki Kurapika berkurang?. Dia membenci nya, tapi dia juga tidak bisa menolak nya.

Kuroro pun melepaskan peganggan nya dari kaki Kurapika dengan lembut. Ia pun bangkit dari duduknya.

"sampai kapan kamu mau melamun.." ucap Kuroro dingin. kemudian Kuroro menyelipkan tangan nya dibelakang lutut Kurapika, dan satu tangan lagi menyangga pundak Kurapika.

"kaki mu pasti terasa sakit untuk dipakai berjalan. Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu pulang" lanjutnya.

"a-aku…"

"hn.." Kuroro pun memperhatikan wajah Kurapika yang ada digendongan nya. Kurapika hanya menunduk.

"a-aku.. berat." ucap Kurapika pelan, wajahnya sudah benar-benar memerah.

"ya kau memang berat sekali. aku tinggal menjatuhkan tubuhmu jika aku tak kuat menahan tubuhmmu ini." Ucap Kuroro dengan polos. Kurapika tak merespon nya, namun pipinya makin merona saja. Terasa sesuatu bergejolak di dadanya. Mungkinkah..

Kuroro pun berjalan menuju parkiran dengan Kurapika yang berada di gendongan nya. Jantung Kurapika tak berhenti berdegup dengan kencang.

"jangan.. jangan lakukan hal ceroboh seperti tadi lagi." Ucap Kuroro seraya mempererat gendongan nya pada Kurapika. wajahnya yang begitu datar dan dingin, membuat Kurapika tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan pria itu tadi. Rona di wajah Kurapika makin-makin saja. Jantung nya berdegup semakin kencang.

"kau akan merepotkan ku jika kau ceroboh seperti tadi lagi." Rona pipi dan detang jantung Kurapika yang tadinya kencang tergantikan dengan persimpangan di dahi nya. Baru saja pria ini bersikap seperti seorang malaikat padanya, sekarang malah membuatnya kesal setengah mati seperti biasanya. Pria ini memang pintar mempermainkan perasaan orang.

"siapa juga yang ingin di tolong oleh pria brengsek seperti mu." Ucap Kurapika dengan ketusnya. Kurapika memalingkan wajahnya. Diam-diam, terlihat seringai tipis diwajah pria tampan itu.

Mereka pun sampai diparkiran. Kuroro mendudukkan Kurapika dikursi sebelah pengemudi. Dia berjalan memutari mobil dan masuk kedalam mobil.

-SKIP-

Mereka pun sampai dirumah Kurapika.

"terimakasih." Ucap Kurapika acuh tak acuh sambil membuka pintu mobil, hendak keluar.

"ya, kau yakin bisa berjalan sendiri?" Kurapika melirik Kuroro dengan tatapan tajam.

"tentu saja! Kau kira aku anak yang baru belajar berjalan." Bantah Kurapika seraya menutup pintu mobil dengan agak keras saking kesalnya. Baru beberapa langkah Kurapika berjalan, dia sudah terjatuh. Kaki nya kembali terasa sangat sakit, mungkin lebih dari yang tadi.

Kuroro menghela napas, sejenak dia menyenderkan tubuhnya ke kursi mobil, lalu keluar menghampiri Kurapika. Dia pun berlutut dihadapan Kurapika.

"kau perlu bantuan." dilihatnya Kurapika yang sedang meringis kesakitan sambil mencoba berdiri.

"TIDAK.." bantah Kurapika. Diapun berjalan sebisanya. Kuroro hanya bisa menghela napas. Diapun memperhatikan Kurapika dari tempatya berdiri . sekali-sekali gadis itu hampir terjatuh karena tidak dapat menahan sakit di kaki nya.

"gadis bodoh." ucap Kuroro dingin. Dengan marah Kurapika meoleh kearah Kuroro.

"aku buka gadis bodoh!" ucapnya kemudian kembali berjalan dengan terpicang-pincang.

"hhh… besok, besok aku akan menjemputmu."

Kurapika membalikkan badanya dengan rasa terkejutnya.

"apa?!" Tanya Kurapika seolah tak mendengar apa yang dikatakan pemuda tadi.

"besok aku akan menjemputmu, kau tidak akan bisa berjalan sendiri ke sekolah denga keadaan seperti itu." Kurapika merasa perkataan Kuroro menyindirnya. Secara tidak langsung mungkin Kuroro berkata bahwa Kurapika adalah gadis yang lemah, yang selalu membutuhkan bantuan orang lain.

"k-kau gila. Kau mau aku menjadi bulan-bulanan para gadis disekolah!" bantah Kurapika. Ya, bisa-bisa Kurapika menjadi sasaran pembulian para gadis atau fangirl Kuroro di sekolah.

"itu bukan masalahku. Besok aku akan menjemputmu… jam 6"

Mata Kurapika membelalak. "kau gila, itu terlalu pagi!" ucapnya dengan marah. Sekolah dimulai pukul 7.30, dan pria itu akan menjemputnya jam 6. Itu masih terlalu pagi!

"kau, bercanda kan?" Tanya Kurapika takut-takutan. Tidak salah dia menanyakan pada pria ini agar lebih jelas, Kuroro kan memang suka mempermainkan nya.

"terserah kau saja" ucap Kuroro seraya menaiki mobilnya. Dia pun pergi dari rumah Kurapika.

Kurapika menatap mobil Kuroro yang semakin menjauh. Dia pun menyadari sesuatu. Kuroro mengajak nya pergi ke sekolah sepagi itu agar tidak ada siapa pun yang dapat melihat nya, agar gadis-gadis disekolah tak membulinya karena mengetahui ia berangkat bersama Kuroro. Dia menyadari nya terlalu terlambat. Jauh dilubuk hatinya dia merasa senang. Kuroro bersikap baik kepada nya, pertama kalinya. Bagaikan malaikat yang datang dan menolong manusia yang sedang dalam keadaan sengsara. Perlahan Kurapika memegang dada nya. Jantung ya berdegup kencang. Rasa apa ini, jantung nya memang sering berdegup dengan kencang tapi ini… berbeda. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda didalam dada nya. Mungkin kah… mungkinkah ini saat nya seorang gadis Kuruta itu untuk jatuh cinta?

.

.

.

TBC

.

Review pliss :'v

Ini Gaje banget yah? Gomen, gak niat :'v


End file.
